


Fun for Once

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [53]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the "Chess" theme:  Star Trek (1966), McCoy, he mainly uses chess as a diagnostic tool, but sometimes he plays for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun for Once

Leonard set up his chess set and poured himself a rare glass of real bourbon from his stash. He was actually going to play a game of chess for fun. He was tired of playing members of the crew to check their mental stability who could barely comprehend the nuances of the game. They weren't nearly as much fun as challenging Jim to an honest to god game of strategy. The captain knew how to challenge him although he had to admit if he wanted a real challenge he would play Spock. The damn Vulcan beat him most of the time but every once in a while...


End file.
